


Blood Domination Au

by PainTheDoll



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Dom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Smut, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Vampire AU, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainTheDoll/pseuds/PainTheDoll
Summary: for vampires there are three categories. dom sub and switch. after starting a contract at the school Roman and Logan continue to argue as Logan is a very stubborn sub
Relationships: Logince
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Blood Domination Au

"Absolutely not!"

Logan was annoyed at his contract partner for school, the snobby dom was always trying to order him around a lot. Logan was ticked off and even more now when his brother suggested to try spend time with them.

"Im not going to 'hang out' with them!" Logan huffed and shook his head"they'll make me do something strange..."he grumbled and stood up

"he's too much work..." Logan grumbled and glanced up at Virgil"What about yours?"

Virgil shrugged slightly"He's pretty sweet,I guess i got lucky in the lottery...but you still need to try to have a relationship.." Logan was upset but knew his brother had an point.

_go figure he got an easy one..."_ he thought and shook his head, yet Roman just seemed to was to over to all the acts, he couldn't deal with such a drama queen. Yet he didn't have much of a choice, if he didn't do anything he knew his body would go into a starved state, though he wondered if it'd be worth it...surely not but he didn't really want to do anything for his partner.

"I'll be fine, we should get to class....":Logan nodded to his brother and headed to class quietly, his mind buzzing with thoughts of what could happen. He hoped his thoughts wouldn't bother him in class..but probably would.

* * *

After class he headed to his dorm he shared with his contract partner. When he game in Roman was laying across his bed on his phone humming to himself.

"Greetings Lo,how was class?"He smirked and sat up looking at Logan, his deep red eyes seemed to burn into Logan like a laser burning through his skin. Why did he make him feel so nervous?He;s never felt like this with any other dom he's been around,was this normal for being in a contract? Perhaps he could ask Virgil's partner if he feels that way...though perhaps not since he's with Logan's brother. Perhaps a teacher might know? That is why they are in a contract, to learn and ask questions from experience."

"Are you gonna just stand at the door or lay down." Roman smirked and padded beside him.

"I refuse to sit next to _you_ " He huffed slightly and glanced away. Before feeling a pull and felt his body more on it's own and sat him by Roman who tilted his head up and smirked.

"I wasn't asking Lo~"


End file.
